Queen Beryl the daughter of Chaos has returned
by Bradhadair fire starter
Summary: As Serena and Luna slept, the sign of the Sliver Moon Kingdom, the crescent moon, appeared on Serena’s forehead then the crescent moon turned black and turned upside down. The sign of the Negaverse.
1. Serena catches Darien

**hi, i hope you like it! the intresting part is coming up in the next chapter which i will be puting up in the next few days. please review! even if you don't like it, so that you can tell me what you didn't like and if you have any ideas on how to make it better!**

**Preface**

The Sailor Senshi hadn't had an enemy since Galaxia which was six months ago, everything was going well. The Sailor Senshi assumed that no more evil would come back. Therefore all of the Sailor Senshi apart from Sailor Moon did not carry around there communicators, so only Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask could transform. Darien has already proposed to Serena.

Serena is on her way to go and see Darien, a surprise visit, so that they can discuss the plans for their wedding. Serena is outside Darien's flat. She is getting the keys for his flat from her bag. She's being as quiet as a mouse, so that Darien won't hear her. Serena opens the door then closes it behind her without a sound; she rounds the corner in his flat, so that she is now walking into the living room.

**Serena**

I gasped, because there was my fiancée sitting in front of his coffee table filled with college workbooks and their was his classmate Natasha, who he was kissing. All of a sudden Darien looked up at me.

"How could you?" I whispered

"Serena I …"

I ran out of his flat as fast as I could, out of the building, down the road my house was in view.

**Darien**

The minute Serena left my apartment I told Natasha that she had to leave. I can't believe this! Natasha kissed ME, but I can only hope that Serena will forgive me…

**Lita**

I was dreaming and all of a sudden Serena crashed into me. If Serena was walking at normal speed I would have seen her but is it me or was Serena just RUNNING. Serena hasn't noticed it's me yet.

"Hey Serena"

Serena sounds like she's choking back sobs, but why is she crying?

"Serena what's wrong?"

Serena ran away.

**Luna**

I came into Serena's room when I heard her come in. She's sitting on floor in the corner of her room crying.

"Weren't you supposed to go and see Darien?"

Serena nodded

"What happened?"

Serena just shook her head and threw her engagement ring across her room.

I'm getting really worried, Serena isn't normally like this. I stayed with her until she eventually cried herself to sleep, a couple of hours later. I noticed a black and red glow coming from the window. The moon could no longer be seen. It's an eclipse. When suddenly Serena started talking in her sleep

"My moon kingdom needs me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Serena and Luna slept, the sign of the Sliver Moon Kingdom, the crescent moon, appeared on Serena's forehead then the crescent moon turned black and turned upside down. The sign of the Negaverse.


	2. sailor negaverse, friend or foe?

**Ami**

Lita told us what happened yesterday with Serena so we came to check up on her. We thought we'd treat her to milkshake and a movie; she won't be able to resist.

**Mina**

We were in Serena's bedroom but she wasn't her usual bubbly self, she quiet and reserved. And when Raye asked how Darien was, she turned her head and I could swear there were tears in her eyes she replied "I don't know". Lita hurriedly told her about the movie and milkshake that we were going to treat her to, but she just nodded her head and whispered "thank you"

They are all at the café when Darien walks in and on noticing them, heads to there table to explain things to Serena. Everyone apart from Serena has yet to notice Darien.

"Serena it was all a mistake…" started Darien

Serena then noticed Darien but Serena took this as our engagement was a mistake. Serena started silently crying, and then she got up and quickly walked out of the café.

"Serena…" Raye shouted

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena ran out of the café and ran into the park straight ahead, where a negaverse monster attacks her. The monster shoots Serena with blue fire, and then Serena collapses on to the floor unconscious. Darien, Ami, Lita, Raye and Mina had run after Serena when she left the café therefore they saw everything. Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina reached for there transformation pens realising a second too late that they didn't have them. They looked at each other in mutual horror. The monster is about to attack Serena again but the girls jump in front of her to save there moon princess even if they couldn't defend themselves. The monster attacks them. The girls form a ring around Serena and together they shout "planet power!" they put all their energy into this which formed a shield around Serena as well as giving her their energy which enabled Serena to regain consciousness, but one by one each girl collapsed, when Serena stood up.

"No one attacks my friends!" cried Serena

With that Serena pulls out her broche

Serena shouts "moon eternal make up!"

But nothing happens, Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina have regained consciousness and don't know what to do and neither does Serena. They all hear a voice and instantly recognise that it belongs to Queen Beryl. They all freeze.

"Serena why don't you try Negaverse eternal make up"

No one knows what to do next, then hesitantly

Serena shouted "Negaverse eternal make up!"

That immediately activated Serena's broche but instead of turning into Sailor Moon she turned into Sailor Negaverse. Her skirt is white with a thick black trim; her sleeves are loose, dangling and a see throw black colour, her sleeves reach down to her elbows. Her top is white with a grey bow and her broche is hanging from a belt but instead of being red and gold it is now black and silver. Serena also has white gloves that only reach up to her wrist. Her wings instead of being pink and feathery are now jet black and scaly, almost bat like. Serena has knee high black boots with the Negaverse crescent in white at the top of her boots; she no longer has a back bow. Sailor Moon's septer becomes longer and the rode becomes black and the top part turns into silver, stretched out crescent moon shape with a sharp point at the very top, and sitting at the bottom curve of the crescent shape is the silver crystal. Sailor Moon no longer has a tiara or the symbol of the Silver Moon Kingdom but the symbol of the Negaverse on her forehead.

"Attack!" shouts Queen Beryl


	3. temporary leader

**Darien**

Serena, what happened to her? I don't care if I kill myself in the process, but I will bring back the old Serena. I swear to protect the moon princess on my honour as the scout of Earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena is hovering 10 feet above the ground, without the use of her wings, using her sheer power as Sailor Negaverse.

"Serena, my love, turn back into Sailor Moon!" pleads Darien

"Don't call me that! You lost the right to call me Serena and my love when YOU stopped loving ME!" says Serena with a deathly vengeance

"Serena, please, I have always loved you!" pleads Darien

"Serena, stop being stupid Darien loves you!" shouts Raye

"I told you, DON'T CALL ME THAT! You will call me Princess Serenity, princess of the Dark Moon kingdom!" screams Serena

With that the dark moon crescent on Serena's forehead flashed a bright black light, which released thin black ribbons, which encased Serena's body. The scouts let out an involuntary scream. As quickly as the ribbons appeared, they disappeared. What was left was a Serena wearing a glittery black, strapless, satin dress. Which reached to about mid thigh, Serena was also wearing black lace gloves, up to her elbows. Her hair was no longer in two meatballs but let loose and flowing with eerie grace down her back. She had black stiletto sandals with black ribbon which, criss, crossed her legs until they reached her knee. The Dark Moon crescent was still present on her forehead, and on a beautiful and delicate sliver chain hung the sliver crystal.

"Darien might have loved me before but not anymore" claimed a disturbingly calm Serena

Then Serena grasps the chain with the sliver crystal and yanks it off her neck, with one swift movement. With another motion the sliver crystal is hovering in her right hand and her left hand is making swift and graceful movements, which releases the chain from the crystal and falls to the floor.

"Scouts join me in the Negaverse!" asks Serena

"No!" shouts the scouts

"Scouts I command you as your future queen and current princess, join me on the winning side!"

One at a time each scout kneeled to Serena and said

"We are sorry princess, this is one order we cannot follow" they said in unison

"Serena, their not the winning side, we are" pleads Raye

"The side with the sliver crystal always wins" Serena kept repeating over and over

Serena, along with everyone else was staring intently at the crystal, which was cupped in her two hands, and then Serena started to talk to it…

"This crystal is me, this crystal is my hope, but there is no hope left for the world"

The crystal light fades

"This crystal is my heart, except my heart has been shredded"

The crystal turns grey and hollow

"The crystal no longer has any power"

The crystal slowly goes back into Serena's body

"Serena, I know you're still capable of loving" said Darien

Darien puts his hands out in front of his chest and the star locket he gave Serena in the Moon kingdom appears in his hand.

"That's mine" screams Serena

"When I gave you the original, you loved it so much that you somehow managed to make a replica inside me" says Darien

Darien opens the locket and the music starts, the scouts watched as with deathly grace Serena appeared in front of him, still in mid air.

"You haven't told them have you? Should I do the honours" taunts Serena

Darien bows his head in shame. Serena stares at the scouts intently.

"I caught Darien cheating on me"

Each girl took a step back from Darien

"But Serena I love you!"

Serena now turned her piercing glare towards Darien

"Don't lie to me, have you ever cheated on me before this?"

Darien looks deep into her eyes

"Yes, I have" whispers Darien

Every girl takes another step back

Serena twirled her fingers and her staff appeared in her hands. Serena points the sharp edge of her staff on to Darien's throat.

"Serena, if you won't come back to him, at least come back for us, your friends!" pleads Ami

For a minute the old Serena shows through, she looks at the scouts with silent tears running down her face

"I-I can't it hurts to much" whispers Serena

"Then at least don't kill Darien" says Mina

Serena's steel glare is back with a vengeance

"I am not doing because I can, I will do it because I can't. But either way you girls can't stop me!!" shouts Serena

With one flick of her wrist, she sends the scouts flying. The girls land on the ground with a bang, there all bruised but Raye has a broken arm. The girls look at her in concern. Raye is crying silently and not only because her arm is broken but because her best friend broke it. Ami silently takes off her cardigan and makes a sling out of it for Raye. Mina, Ami and Lita look at each other in silence and nod their heads in unison. They have come to a conclusion; Raye will be their temporary leader. They all look at Raye she immediately understands and takes charge of the situation.

Raye stares her broken arm intently "we can't let Serena hurt anyone" she pauses "we have to attack her" they nod in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**do you like the cliffy? tell me if you want o know what happens next! the more reviews i get the quicker i will post the next chapter! two new characters are going to make an apearence! and the outer scouts are going to turn up in the next couple of chapters! plz review!**


	4. authors note im sorry!

most of u probably hate me 4 not updating. i'm really sorry, but i cant write anything good and i dont really want 2 update a crappy chapter. i will eventually update when i can write something good.

im really sorry!

charliex

ps. plz dont hate me!


End file.
